Blood Lust
by XxS-BahbiexX
Summary: Shadamy. What would you do if you loved someone...who wanted, no, needed to kill you?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my homies :)

I am starting a new story since _How Far_ didn't go to well :|

Enjoy! :]

**Blood Lust**

Amy's POV:

I stared into the mirror that hung off my bathroom wall. "Shadow, where are you?" This I asked myself. I talked seen Shadow since...well, he _might _ be a little embarassed after that. I knew I was. I didn't know why he exactly did it either. Maybe that's how he felt? Maybe he just wanted to express his feelings? Or maybe he was drunk. That possibility seemed most likely to me.

It sucked to no end! Why couldn't he just talk to me? I sighed and went to my bedroom. I layed down on the soft bed. I was tierd, but I just couldn't sleep. _Why, Shadow? _I thought to myself.

"Damn it!" I cried into my pillow. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't.

How come he was all okay with everyone else but me? Hell, he was talking to _Sonic _more then me! I was usually the one he talked to most! What did I do?!?!?

Shadow, Shadow, Shadow! I couldn't get him out of my head!

I'm guess I should tell you what happened now, right? Well here's that awkward part of the story:

_Flash Back:_

_I was walking home, as usual, but today I saw something...diffent._

_I almost immediatly recognized him. He had bags under his eyes. The color of Shadow's eyes were black, though._

_"Shadow?" I whispered this. As soon as I said his name his head snapped up and his eyes went wide. He bolted toward me and picked me up. He ran._

_We stopped at a long ally. I asked him what's wrong and he kissed me roughly on my lips. _

_"Sha-" That was as far as I got. The next thing I knew, he was kissing down my neck. My shirt was on the ground. His lips opened at my collor, almost like he was going to bite me._

_He stopped, backed away and ran. I'm preety sure Shadow mumbles a "I'm sorry," first._

_End of Flash Back_

I saw something flash by my window. My eyes widened...

It was him.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it???? Good. Bad??

R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Thank you for the good reviews!

______________________________________________________________________________

**Blood Lust Chapter 2**

The next thing I knew, someone was at my door. I ran to it, almost tripping down my stairs in the process.

When I got there I opened the door and smiled .

"Hey, S-" I stopped. There was no black hedgehog at my door, there was a blue one. "Hey, Sonic," I finished. I couldn't say I was _depressed..._ okay, maybe I could.

"Hey, Ames," Sonic said grinning. "Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded and moved aside so he could get inside.

"So, what's up?" I asked. No, not to be rude. It's just that we never talked that much, and he never came over. I don't know why, he just seemed to avoid me lately.

"Talked to Shadow lately?" asked the blue one on my couch. I shook my head. He pulled a note from his pocket. "He wanted me to give this to you," He said handing it to me. He got up. "I'll see you around," and with that he was gone.

"Shadow," I whispered and preceded to read I the note. It had his neat handwriting.

_Rose,_

_I know you're probably confused now, so am I. _

_It's....complicated. You wouldn't get it. It's better if you stay away from me._

_I apologize for the other week, that was inappropriate._

_I wish I didn't have to send faker, but it would have been to unsafe for me to see you._

_Do not come looking for me...Trust me, you would be in a lot of trouble if you did._

_If it were safer, I would love to see you, you don't know what you mean to me. _

_I'm Sorry, Shadow_

I looked up from the letter, tear brimming my eyes. He did care for me. I had so many questions.

Why is it unsafe? Did he really care that much? Why id it only me ha can't see?

I looked at the clock. 8 P.M.

I wanted answers tomorrow.

I was going to get them if it killed me.

______________________________________________________________________________

There you go! Chapter 2!!!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I really need less free time...

Well, anyways I am very happy today :) I just got the twilight CD (amazing) and I have a date for my next school dance. I guess you can say it's my lucky day...

ON WITH THE STORY!

______________________________________________________________________________

**Blood Lust 3**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_. I shut off my alarm clock and got out of bed. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and saw something....interesting.

A note was placed carefully on my sink.

Was I being _stalked_??! I didn't let anyone up here! What the hell?!

I decided to read it, nothing was going to help by just fussing about it.

The first line read _Rose _. Shadow?

_Rose,_

_I know that you are going to do something stupid, like looking for me._

_Don't. I can take care of myself._

_I bet your wondering how this note got here, huh? Well you'll find out....maybe._

_Look, I thought I made this clear. Do not come looking for me. You'll just get hurt and I may do something I might regret. Is that what you really want??_

_Be a good girl and stay home. Call Rouge and Cream and go shopping or something. Do anything except something that has to do with me. _

_Please, this just makes it so much harder._

_Love,_

_Shadow._

Jesus Christ! Just how did he get in my house? How did he know I was going to look for him? I know he's the 'Ultimate Lifeform', but this is just creepy.

Maybe I should take his advice, I haven't been shopping in a while. Maybe the girls were up for it.

I would still go looing for him, of course. Just not today.

I took a shower and grabbed my cell. When I got to 'Rouge' on speed dial, I called. It rang twice before she picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Rouge?"

_"Hey, Amy, what's up?"_

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you would like to go shopping?"

_"Sounds great! I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes, 'kay, hun?"_

"Sure, bye." after that I heard a click and I then proceeded to pick something to wear. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray tank top. Yeah, I really needed a shopping trip.

That brought me back to my first subject.

How did Shadow even get in my house?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––There you go! Chapter 3!

I need a hobby :|

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I now have student council meetings and everything......

well, now away from my boring life and on with the story!

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Blood Lust Chapter 4**_

I sat on my couch, waiting for Rouge to get here. I the decided to call Cream. She would probably like to go. Come to think of it, she has been spending _a lot _of time at Tails' house. I giggled a little. I knew she liked him.

I grabbed my black enV and dialed her number.

_"Hello?" _answered the voice belonging to the small rabbit.

"Hey, Cream, what's up?"

_"Oh, nothing. Just at Tails' house. You?"_

I smiled. I knew it. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me and Rouge today?"

_"Sounds great! Can you pick me up here?"_

"Sure, I wouldn't want to steal you away from Tails for too long." I teased her.

_"Amy! It's n-not like that! I swear!"_

"Mhm.... We'll be there soon. Bye!"

_"Bye, Amy." _Click. I hung up. As soon as I did that, I heard someone beeping their car outside my house. I locked my door and went to Rouge's new Mustang convertible.

"You got _another _car, Rouge?" I asked laughing. I swear she gets a new one every month. Must be burning a hole in poor Knuckle's pocket.

"Maybe." She answered also laughing. "Knuckles bought me it for our anniversary yesterday."

Now I remember, it was there one year anniversary yesterday.

"We need to stop by Tails' place; Cream is over there, _again_." I exaggerated. We sort of made a bet on who was going to ask who out first. All I'm saying is that if Tails doesn't ask her out, he's going to owe me twenty bucks.

She nodded and drove off.

______________________________________________________________________________

We got there and stepped out of Rouge's car. We got to the door step and Rouge rang the door bell. When we heard a faint 'Come in' we opened the door and stepped inside.

Cream and Tails were on the floor playing cards; Spit I think, Knuckles was watching wrestling, and Sonic was lounging on the couch. He looked up awkwardly.

"Uh, hey, Amy." Sonic said. Oh, right, I saw him the other day when he gave me Shadow's first note. Must be wondering why I was still alive and not killed be my black and red friend.

"Hey, Sonic." I answered. Rouge looked at us both confused. She nudged me and whispered, "What's with the awkwardness with you and Sonic?" She asked. "I'll tell you later." I answered.

"Aha! I won, Tails!" We heard Cream say. Tails looked at his failing hand dejectedly.

"Okay, Cream, can I ask you something?" He asked her.

"Sure, Tails, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" I must have had the biggest grin on my face. I looked at Rouge and said, "pay up!"

She dug through her purse and pulled out a 20. "Fair is fair." she said and gave me it.

I smirked. "Thank you, Tails!" I said, grinning now.

"Uh, you're welcome?" He said unsure. Then Sonic got up.

"Amy, can I talk to you? Privately?" He asked me. What did he need? What did I do? Did Shadow have another note?

"Sure." I said walking into the kitchen with him. He paced in front of me while I waited for him to tell me what he wanted.

He sighed. "Look, Amy." He began. Uh-oh. this was bad. He looked dead serious. "Shadow has been acting....strange lately, and I think this revolves around you. I mean, he'll talk to anyone else except you and he has these bags under his eyes and, did you see his eyes lately? They're coal black!" He looked at me, expecting an answer. "What happened between you two? You look....upset. I don't like to see you this way, Ames." I stared at the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Sonic. All I know is that he wants to be as far away from me as possible for some reason. Last time I saw him...." I trailed off. I did _not _want to tell him what happened between Shadow and I.

"Ames, you have to tell me what happened. I-I can't stand to see you like this!" Wow, that was unexpected from Sonic.

"What so you mean?" I asked, I didn't understand.

"Don't you get it???! I....I love you."

I couldn't respond. Only one word came out of my mouth.

"_Shit._"

______________________________________________________________________________

How'd you like it? It's a little longer then usual, which is good. I think I made Sonic a little OOC but whatever....

R&R to get a cookie (no real cookies given)


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Homie Skillits!

Yesh very random.... :|

Wow, 5 chapters...didn't think I'd get so far. I'm very proud of myself for that :)

I've been working on a modern Cinderella fairy Tale for my literature class.... It was hilarious and I have to play the part if "Savannahrella" in front of the class.

I realized now that I haven't told anyone the ages! *gasp* I will now.

Amy-17

Rouge-23

Cream-11

Sonic-20

Tails-13

Knuckles-22

Shadow- let''s just say he's 20 also.

well on with the story!!

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Blood Lust Chapter 5**_

I stared at the blue hedgehog in front of me. I loved him for so long. But hearing the words, I couldn't force myself to think them, made me think. Why would he tell me now? Did he mean it or was he just trying to protect me? And the most important one. _Did I love him? _

I realized he was waiting for a sentence that made sense. Apparently "shit" wasnt the best description of my feelings toward him. I didn't know what to say.

"Sonic, I-"

"Amy! Get your ass in here or we are leaving without you!" I heard Rouge call from the next room. I'll have to remilnd myself to give her a big hug later.

"I'll...see you later, Sonic." and with that I was out the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I entered te car Rouge and Cream were both chatting excitedly. They both flashed a big grin at my place in the passenger seat.

"What?" I finally asked, uncomfortable by their stares.

"What did Sonic have to say?" Rouge asked slyly. Stupid, ovesensitive bat hearing.

"Like you don't know."

"Cream didn't believe me."

"And why's that, what did you exactly tell her?"

"...That you were snogging him."

"Rouge!! I did not!" I was totally embarassed now. She must have thought we were kissing because of the silence.

"Then what was up with the silence?" She looked at me curiously as we drove through the highway.

"I didn't know what to say to him." I admitted looking down.

"Don't you love Sonic, too?" Asked the eleven year-old bunny. I shrugged. It was then that I heard something interesting on the radio.

_"Killing spree in Station Square. 12 lives taken in the last week, all the bodies seemed to be drained of blood with what appears to be bite marks in various places of the corpses. Details tonight at-"_

Rouge snorted. "Sounds like a freakin' vampires on the loose." She said. Cream looked terified.

"Vampires!? They are real?" asked Cream innocently.

"Of course not!" I assured her. It was just some crazy, derrangged, nut-case.

Wait...

"Rouge aren't we going to the Station Square Mall?" She nodded. I hoped we wouldn't get into trouble. Right now I just needed to relax. I can worry about my crappy life later.

Linkin' Park's Song Leave Out All the Rest filled the car and I answered my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked. This better be an emergency. I was stressed out and did not want to freak.

_"Rose." _My breath hitched in my throat. It was _Him._

"Shadow?"

_"Yeah, it's me." _ I suddenly wished I was alone. I wanted, no, _needed, _to talk with him privatly.

_"Rose, I can't talk for long. Meet me at the Station Square Beach at exactly midnight tonite if you want to see me, if you don't, just don't come and I'll stay out of you're life. Don't bring anyone with you and don't tell anyone where you're going. Trust me." _Click. He hung up after that. I guess I didn't need to search for him after all.

When I looked up I realized we were at the mall.

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked, worried. I nodded and we went inside the giant mall. There were people everywhere.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the shortish Chapter...I'm very hungrey

R&R pwease


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people.

I've been sick lately...still am but whatever

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Blood Lust Chapter 6**_

How am I ever going to find my way through _this_???

"So, Amy, who was that on the phone?" Asked Rouge, breaking my trance.

"You have to promise not to tell Sonic."

"Scout's honor!" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Childish, Rouge, Childish."

"Oh, whatever, tell me!"

"Okay, okay. It was Shadow."

"Why don't you want me to tell Sonic that?" I sighed. If only she knew.

"Just don't."

"Alright." We wondered through the mall and searched for things to buy. We all found places we liked and spent most of our time there. The whole time I was thinking of Shadow.

How sappy.

I _should _be thinking about how Sonic just declared his love for me! I should be thinking about dates and gifts and anniversaries and all that other crap.

But no, I was thinking about the crazy hedgehog who ignored me for the past few weeks and suddenly calls to meet me at midnight. I don't even know what he wants! All I know, is that at midnight, tonight, I was going to Station Square Beach and see the mysterious hedgehog.

I think there is actually something wrong with me.

Crap. What am I going to where? I mean, where is he taking me? Should I dress formal or casual? Do I need sneakers or heals? Do I-

Damn it Amy! Stop Thinking like that! He didn't say it was a date! just wear what you want and hope for the best.

"So, Amy, do you want to sleep at my place tonight? Knuckles is out on the island again and I just thought it would be fun." Rouge asked me suddenly.

"Sure," I said this automatically. Then I remembered. I had plans. Crap! I can't just bail.

I was going to have to sneak out.

"Shit." I said under my breath as we walked out of the store, bags in hands.

______________________________________________________________________________

We dropped Cream off at her house and we went to Rouge's. The whole way I was trying to figure a way to sneak out without getting noticed.

"Amy, you okay? You've been really quiet. You're not still thinking about the Sonic thing, are you?" Rouge asked me. I just realized she was talking to me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. No I'm not worried about that. I'm just a little tiered from all the walking." I lied quickly.

I was still worried about the Sonic thing. I wasn't tiered. I wasn't "fine."

What was Shadow going to say to me anyway?

______________________________________________________________________________

When we got to the house, Rouge and I quickly changed into out PJ's and popped in a movie. We decided to watch John Tucker Must Die (A/N one of my favorites) and I made popcorn.

At about 11:45, Rouge fell asleep and I decided to make a run for it.

I quickly got on some jeans, a gray and red T-Shirt, and a black sweat-shirt. I was out the door quicker then you can say my name.

______________________________________________________________________________

The beach was beautiful at night. I walked the shore searching for Shadow. He should've told me where he was going to be.

"Hello, Rose." I gasped and turned around to face the voice which has called me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

*Gasp!*

What's going to happen to Amy?!?!

pfft, I don't know yet.

I wasn't to proud of this chapter....

I rushed

R&R if you want another chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello.

Haven't been on for a while. So very sowyyy. :(

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Blood Lust Chapter 7**_

I looked at the beautiful hedgehog before me. As I stared at his eyes, I noticed they were back to crimson. Weird.

Shadow looked to be in pain. He was holding his breath while looking at me. Did I, like, smell or something? I didn't think so.

"Hi, Shadow." I tried to say this as calmly as possible. Not very easy. He motioned for me to follow him, and I did. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to talk.

"Can you answer some....questions for me?" I asked.

"Depends." He said smoothly.

"Why did you want me to come here?" I breathed. Hoping he would answer.

"Next."

"What?" I asked.

"I choose not to answer." I sighed. Should've seen that coming.

"Okay," I glared at him. That reminded me of something, "Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"I told you," He looked at me, well, _glared _is probably better, "it's just safer."

"How."

"I can't tell you."

I groaned. I wasn't going to get many answerers tonight, was I?

"My turn," He said interrupting my train of thought, "why do you care do much if I ignore you?" He smirked at my blush.

"Next." I repeated his earlier answer, grinning.

"How can you trust me so...so _easily_? Don't I frighten you at all?" He asked. His smirk was gone. Eyebrows creased together.

"I just do trust you. You know, before you started evading me, we _were _pretty good friends." I told him bluntly.

"Aren't you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of you." He glared at me.

"You should be."

"Why?" I was confused now. Didn't he want a friend?

"You are being so ignorant! I'm dangerous, Rose. Don't you get that at all? I could...I could kill you." He said. I almost laughed.

"Shadow, Sonic can kill me, Knuckles can kill me, hell, _Tails _probably could, and they haven't. You think after fighting evil for so many years, I wouldn't be that afraid." I told him this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But I was right, a lot of people we know could kill me, and I'm still here, aren't I? Yes, I was. Why was he being so...so difficult?

"I'm more dangerous. No one you have ever met is more dangerous then I am. Everything we have ever fought have been absolutely nothing compared to what I can do. Why don't you understand? Can you honestly be this...this **stupid**?" He asked, incredulously.

I glared at him, but didn't answer. I walked forward. I didn't even know we stopped.

He reached out to touch me, but stopped. I wasn't going to bite, Jesus.

"Wait, Rose, I am just trying to protect you." I glared again. He was starting to piss me off.

"Well, you know what, Shadow? I don't need anyone looking out for me. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself! I don't need you, or anyone else for that matter, to look out for me. I hate it when people always think of me as the 'damsel in distress'. I might have been that way before, I know I have, but I've changed."

He looked speechless. Heh, good. Maybe that will stop everyone from thinking of me like that. I am independent. I didn't need a "knight and shining armor" to sweep me off my feet.

"I know," Shadow stated, looking down, "I know you are independent, and strong, and beautiful, and grown up. I understand that. But if you really knew what was going on, you would understand."

"Then tell me, Shadow, tell me why I should understand why you've been ignoring me and making me feel like shit. 'Cause, guess what, you're right, I _don't _understand." I turned again, planning to walk off.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Rose-" he cut himself short, at that moment, wind blew by. My hair blew with it.

He stared at me, eyes glowing. Like I was something to eat. He clenched his teeth.

"Shadow, Shadow, what is it?" I asked. All previous anger gone.

He glared and pounced at me with his teeth showing.

______________________________________________________________________________

I liked that chapter.

R&R for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people!

I just went to my grandmothers 60th birthday today, and guess who was there? My ex!

Fun.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Blood Lust Chapter 8**_

I woke up in a white room, tube were hooked all over my body. To the right, was a monitor for my heart, it was beeping steadily.

I groaned when I tried to sit up, I was soar.

I reached to my face, to rip out the tubes, but stopped short when I saw something.

My arm was broken! What the hell?!

I glared at the cast and ripped out the tubes and wires with my good hand. My neck really hurt.

I got up and took off the stupid hospital gown they made you wear. I was just in my underwear and bra.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from the back of the room. I blushed and hurriedly put on my clothes.

"Leaving." I responded.

"No, you are not, Rose. You're hurt." He told me. Thanks for pointing out the obvious Shadow.

"What happened to me?" I asked him. All I remember is his lips at my throat, and then, nothing.

"While you were waiting for me at the beach, you fell of a couple of rocks and broke your arm." He said monotonously.

"No, I already met up with you before I came here. The last think I remember is that wind blew by and you pounced on me." I blushed at the last part.

"You must have hit your head, that's not what happened."

"I never feel down! What are you talking about? What really happened?" I demanded to know. This is my life.

"I just told you."

"Then tell me the truth."

"I can't."

Then the nurse came in.

"Miss Rose, what are you doing out of bed?" The female asked me. I knew her. Crap. No one told me I was at work.

"Relax, Stacey, I'm just going to get ready for work." I told her. I needed to get my mind off of Shadow, who was sitting calmly in a chair.

"But, Amy-" Stacey started, someone cut her off.

"Excuse me, miss?" Shadow asked her seductively. What the hell was he doing?

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

"I will take her home, and I'll take care of her. Do you mind checking us out so we can leave?"

"Of course! No problem! You two have a nice day!" Oh God, he was doing this just to get his way.

"Okay, good bye." He then, carefully, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the hospital.

"Hey, Shadow? Can you answer some more questions?" I said. I wanted to know something.

"Depends." He looked in my direction as we walked out of the building.

"Okay," I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "why didn't you stop me when you saw I was taking off my clothes?" I asked. I smirked at the embarrassed look on his face.

"I thought you noticed I was there. Who knew you were so unobservant?" He said, looking straight forward.

"Right." I muffled a giggle. "Why did you hit on the poor nurse?"

He chuckled. "Because I knew I would get what I wanted if I did."

I sighed, "Poor Stacey." I looked up, we were at my apartment.

"Can I come inside?" He asked politely. I nodded and let him in.

______________________________________________________________________________

Once we were inside, I decided to get serious. He beat me to the punch.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" He asked me. I nodded again.

Shadow sighed. "You are going to hate me," he stated, looking down on my from my spot in the couch.

"I don't think so." I told him.

"Well, we'll see." He sighed and began.

"Rose, I need you. Before you say anything else, hear me out. I need you like a drug. I'm addicted to you. You did not hurt yourself, I hurt you." He began with this.

"I'm a monster, Rose. I know I have said this before, but now, I really and truly am," He said, sadness burning in his beautiful eyes, " A few weeks ago, a couple days before I first saw you when I attacked, I went on a mission alone. It was not about Eggman, it was about Dr. Gerald, you know, the professor who created me. He apparently had another experiment locked up and I wanted to destroy it. Little did I know he didn't create it, something else did.

"It was beautiful, the creature, and dangerous. It looked so...so _young, _so I let my guard down. Bad idea. You watch horror, right? Well, that's what I am now. A horror monster on the lose. I want, no, need to kill you." He told me all this. I was dumbstruck.

"What are you?" I whispered this so my voice wouldn't crack. He grimaced.

"I'll give you a hint, did you ever wonder why I didn't come see you in the day?"

I gasped. "Shadow, what did you eat for the last month?" I asked him.

"Blood."

My eyes widened.

"Come on, Rose, say it! Then get faker in here to fight me off! As if he could win! Come on! Say it! Right now!"

"Vampire."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Now the secret is out!

How will Amy react? Only I know!

R&R if you want to know too.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Like I said I broke my pinky and typing is _very _annoying with only one hand since my other is in a cast....

Also, this story is supposed to be like Twilight. It's kind of a mixture between Twilight and Sonic...

CONTINUING

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Blood Lust Chapter 8**_

I got up slowly. I was nervous. Now that I knew, was he going to...kill me? I didn't know. But wait...

"Shadow, when you...attacked me, did you, well, you know...bite me?" I asked carefully. If he did, shouldn't I also be a vampire. I ran my head through all the movies, books, and shows about vampires.

Shadow smiled coldly. "If I bit you, I wouldn't have even left you alive." He looked at me and added, "why aren't you running away? You should be scared."

He was right, I _was _scared. I didn't plan to let him know that, though. "I'm not scared, but I am confused." He sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are there anymore of, well, what you are?"

He laughed. "Of course. weren't you paying attention to my story. You probably don't know any vampires, but I can promise you that I'm not the only horror monster in you life." I tried to think of everyone I knew, seeing if I could see what he meant. It was then I remembered that I was supposed to be sleeping at Rouge's.

"Crap! I'm supposed to be at Rouge's house," I told Shadow, heading for the door. "I kind of left to see you."

"One thing, Rose." He began. "You obviously know how dangerous I am, and if you don't want to see me, I am fine with that. Also, I made a promise to myself before I left to fight. I am not going to tell you what it is now, but you will find out." With that, he just disappeared. I sighed and went to my car.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got to Rouge's, she was freaking out over my broken arm. I decided to tell her the story Shadow told me. I altered it a little, though.

"I went to the beach because I couldn't sleep. When I was there I kind of fell." I smiled sheepishly, hoping she would buy it. I remembered Shadow's words. _I'm not the only horror monster in your life_. What the hell was **that **supposed to mean. More horror monsters? And not..what he was. I couldn't even think of the word. "Hey, Rouge, can we stop by Tails' place?"

"Sure, why?" Crap. I needed an excuse.

"Uhmm, I wanted to talk to Sonic about what happened yesterday." She smiled. Of course we would go if it involved my love-life. Rouge always pesters me about getting a boy friend.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was very surprised to see Shadow at Tails' house. Of course, everyone wanted to know about my arm, and I gave them the story I told Rouge. Shadow gave me a look.

"Rose, may I talk to you for a minute?" He said after I told everyone about my accident. I nodded. Wait, did Sonic just _glare _at Shadow? Oh, right, Sonic was in love with me.

As if I needed anything else.

We got into the kitchen and I felt some de ja vu. Wasn't this where Sonic confessed his feelings for me?

"Why did you tell then you fell?" He asked suddenly

"I don't want them to know that you did it." He grunted and crossed his arms. He then smirked. "Are you going to tell me why Faker gave me the death glare when I asked to speak with you?" I blushed.

"Uhmm... Probably not." I answered looking away. Shadow was about to reply, but the 'Faker' in question just came into the room. I almost smiled that I wouldn't have to tell Shadow, but didn't because I knew Sonic would be asking for my answer today.

I just couldn't win, could I?

Sonic smiled at me, ignoring Shadow. "Hey, Ames, how about we go to the movies this Friday? You know, kinda like a date?"

I was about to tell him I had plans, but Shadow beat me to the punch.

"Sorry, Faker, Rose has plans with me tomorrow." Odd, when did I make plans with Shadow? I was going to ask this, but once again, I was interrupted.

"She can cancel, you know. So, Ames, how about it?"

"She can't go. She's busy."

"She can go if she wants!"

"Well, you should've asked her sooner!"

They went back and forth like this for a while.

"Wait!" I told them both. "Unfortunately for both of you, I have work tomorrow." With that, I left the room.

Rouge giggled. "Wow, Amy, two guys fighting over you? How lucky can you get?"

"Much," I mumbled and flopped down on the couch. I was abruptly yanked back up. "Hey!" I said turning to see who did that.

It was Shadow. Of course.

"Rose, come with me for a moment. Chaos Control!"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Did you just **kidnap **me, Shadow?" I asked. As soon as we were at his destination, he dropped my arm.

"I have a good reason." I grabbed his shoulder and he flinched away from the touch. The 'no touching' rule was starting to bug me. Was he really that anti-social?

"And what's that reason? To keep me away from Sonic?" He pursed his lips at that.

"Sort of. You'll understand soon enough, but I really need to talk to you." I looked away from his and realized where we were.

"Shadow, didn't you say there were others of you on ARK? Why did you take me here?"

It was then when we heard approaching footsteps.

"Ah, Shadow, you're back! And you've brought me dinner. How kind."

______________________________________________________________________________

R&R for another chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! We had a snow day so I decided to write.

This chapter is going to come out really crappy thanks to the writer's block, but I am going to try.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Blood Lust Chapter 10**_

I stared with my mouth open. The creature in front of us had to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She had white fur, waist long white hair with black high lights, and her clothes were tattered. She smiled sweetly at us, and Shadow snarled at her.

"Molly," he growled, menacingly. "Leave us alone!"

Molly simply smiled in response, "Why?" She turned her gaze to me. "Hello," she said to me.

Shadow growled at her, "Molly, if you know what's good for you-"

"Is this the mortal you were talking about?" she asked. "The one, during you're transformation, you kept mumbling about? 'I need to see Rose, I need to see Rose.'" She simply held my gaze and took another step forward.

It was then I realized something. _Transformation. _Was this beautiful hedgehog Shadow's....creator? A..._vampire_? Shadow stepped in front of me, guarding me.

"Now, now," she said making a tsking noise, "I'm just...curious, I'm trying to see what draws you to her, how you can resist it at such an early stage." She sniffed the air around us, "she smells simply mouthwatering."

Shadow growled at her again.

"Who...who are you?" I whispered. I didn't exactly think she could hear me, but she turned her head and smiled at me.

"Why, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself," she said, coming closer still. Shadow flinched in response. "My name is Molly," and she held out her hand to shake mine.

I looked for Shadow's reaction, and he seemed to be ready to reach out for me and make a run for it. Maybe he would, if he wasn't so worried about the contact.

I took her hand and almost gasped. Her skin was ice cold, even through the gloves. I wonder why I didn't notice it on Shadow.

"Well, Molly, we really should get going," Shadow stated. He smirked, "her friends think I kidnapped her."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" She used my out-stretched hand to pull me into her.

Next thing I knew, Shadow and Molly were at each others throats, literally. Each slash thrown at each other was like hitting granite.

Shadow pounced on his feet and grabbed me by my waist, "Chaos Control!"

______________________________________________________________________________

We were outside the workshop in a flash.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at him after he put me down.

"She was...the vampire that made me, I guess you smelled a little to appetizing to her," and he grinned like it was a joke. I glared at him.

"Why did you even take me there? Did you want me to be the main course?" I said sarcastically. He frowned.

"I thought she had left."

"I want to know."

"Know what?"

"Who is the other...monster?"

As soon as I said that, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic came outside.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sonic asked, helping me to my feet.

"Sonic, I'm fine,nothing happened," Nothing except almost getting killed.

"No, Rose, he's right. I should leave," Shadow turned and left.

"Ames, are you okay?" I nodded.

"Let's just go inside," I suggested.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, Amy, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Rouge complained as a lay down on the couch.

"Sorry," I mumbled and sat up. Tails walked in the room at that moment.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie? I got Employee of the Month and Breakfast Club.

We eventually agreed on The Breakfast Club and started watching it. We all started laughing when Rouge feel asleep and her head landed it Knuckles' lap, his face was red.

About half way through the movie, Sonic put his arm over me, I didn't want to hurt his feelings by shaking it off. _He was just worried about you _I thought, _he'll get over it._

______________________________________________________________________________

After the movie was done, I went to Rouge's house with her and Knuckles since my car was still there. After I got my car, I said "good-bye" and left.

I was still on edge while driving home. If that...Molly wanted my blood, she would kill me. I remembered Shadow fighting her, and she almost won. Shadow was one of the best fighters out there.

At that moment, something tapped on my car window and I resisted a scream.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it? Molly belongs to me, and her bio is on my profile.

R&R for 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. Long time no updates! AIM conversations will be bold in this.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Blood Lust Chapter 11**_

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just a stray tree branch. I hadn't even realized it was foggy today, and the none-showing sun was finally setting. I knew I couldn't relax yet, though. From what I've heard, vampires came out at night. I released another shakey sigh when I finally got to my small house.

______________________________________________________________________________

I quickly used the key and locked the door behind me. I decided to take a shower, to wash away all my troubles.

It didn't work.

I had so many questions running through my head; was that Molly going to come after me? Would any other monster come after me? Was I ever going to see Shadow again? Who was the other monster?

And then, my lesser, more _human _problems; did Sonic seriously love me, or was he just trying to keep me away from Shadow? Was he still waiting for an answer?

I sighed again, knowing none of the questions would be answered by just sitting there. I washed my body quickly, and stepped out of the shower. I brushed my teeth, hair, and did all my other things to get ready for bed. I walked into my bedroom still clad in a towel.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When I got to my room, I put on pajamas and gasped when I saw a note on my end table.

_Rose,_

_I never completely apologized for, erm, kidnapping you earlier. I am sorry._

_I am sure you noticed my eyes getting darker, too, I suppose. Well, I will not be in town for a while._

_Be Safe, _

_Shadow._

I sighed deeply. Can't he just visit instead of sneaking into my house and leaving notes? Apperently not. I glanced at my clock, 7:23 P.M. Not early enough for bed yet.

My phone rang, making my jump at least three feet.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Ames, it's Sonic."_

"Oh, hey, Sonic! What's up?"

_"Nothing really, just wanted to know if you wanted to go out, maybe tomorrow?"_

Crap, I didn't have a reason to say no. Wait, why did I even want to say no in the first place?

"Uhm, sure."

_"Sweet! Pick you up at seven, gotta go!" Click_! I smiled a little. At least I had something to do tomorrow. Oh, well. At least Sonic seemed excited. I decided to go on AIM and see who was on. I wasn't surprised to see Rouge.

**XxRoseChickxX: Hey Rouge**

**Sexy_Bat_101: Hey Amy whatsup?????**

**XxRoseChickxX: I have a date tomorrow....**

**Sexy_Bat_101: WHAT! who with?**

**XxRoseChickxX: Take a wild guess**

**Sexy_Bat_101: Either Sonic or Shadow right?**

**XxRoseChichxX: Sonic**

**Sexy_Bat_101: Wow. well g2g Knuckles is home.**

**XxRoseChickxX: Bye**

_**Sexy_Bat_101 has signed off.**_

I checked to see if there was anyone else on, and saw Tails' screen name.

**XxRoseChickxX: Hey**

**TwoTailed08: Hey Amy, I heard about the date with Sonic.**

**XxRoseChickxX: Guess word gets around fast, huh?**

**TwoTailed08: Yep. By the way, have you heard about the killings in Station Square?**

**XxRoseChickxX: Yeah, it stopped, though. Didn't it?**

**TwoTailed08: I thought so, but 4 more people were found dead today.**

**XxRoseChickxX: Whoa.**

**TwoTailed08: Yeah, if it doesn't calm down soon we're going to have to check it out.**

**XxRoseChickxX: Yeah we should. G2G bye!**

My heart was beating fast as I turned off my messager. Could it really be a coinsidece that Shadow disappears again as soon as the killings start up again? I didn't think so.

Shadow must have been...thirsty, that's why he left. And he has to feed on something...

I was soon gasping for breath as I knew this realization. Shadow was a killer. He could kill me. And, if he gets too thirsty, and if I'm too close, he would kill me.

I took a deep breath and decided to got to bed. Maybe sleeping on it will help me decide what to do.

I doubted it, but it couldn't hurt.

______________________________________________________________________________

_I was in a dark room, and there were figures all around me. They all had the same blood-red eyes. I searched the crowd, knowing all of their eyes were on me. _

_I finally made out the back of Shadow and ran to him. "Shadow, Shadow!" I screamed. I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and turned him to me._

_His eyes were pitch black, and he attacked me._

I heard screaming when I woke up, and it took me a few moments to figure out that I was the one screaming.

I streached and decided I would not think about that dream.

I had a date today.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and it may not be the best since I couldn't think of anything to put in it.

R&R for 12!!


End file.
